TJ Combo vs Johnny Cage
TJ Combo vs Johnny Cage 'is a One Minute Melee by Theultimatelifeform. Description ''Killer Instinct vs Mortal Kombat! Two flashy fighters who are more than they seem duke it out! Pre-Battle '''On a random island TJ Combo ran towards Johnny Cage, who ready to meet him, they collided punches with him. TJ punched Johnny Cage a few feet away before Cage recovered and ran towards TJ, who did the same. This oughta be a match to remember! ENGAGE! TJ avoided several kicks from Cage before punching him several times, then doing a superman punch to send Cage back. As TJ ran at him, Cage dodged a right hook before doing several punches, then doing a flip kick before doing a shadow kick, causing TJ to crash into a rock formation. As Cage threw several shadow balls, TJ blocked each one before deflecting one back at Cage, causing it to hit him. 50! The two ran at each other and dodged several punches before Johnny Cage did a nut punch, then elbowed him in the face. TJ punched him in the face, however, then punched him in the stomach. Before punching him across the ground. As TJ jumped up, he attempted to crash Cage's head, but Cage rolled out of the way, causing TJ to hit the ground and cause an explosion. 40! Cage went for a shadow kick, which TJ collided with using a charged punch. As they collided with punches and kicks, Cage uppercutted him into the air, then jumped up and punched him several times before kicking him down. As TJ fell towards the ground, he quickly regained himself and landed on the ground, then did a hard uppercut that sent Cage up when Cage came down, then punched him across the field they were at. 30! Cage managed to get up and notice TJ running at him, then ducked a punch before charging up a nut punch, then did the nut punch, leading to a crack as TJ's eyes widened. Cage quickly punched him several times before kicking him into the air, then doing a few shadow balls before doing a shadow kick, which TJ managed to block, the force of which pushed TJ back. 20! Cage and TJ ran at each other, then started trading blows before TJ delivered a hard punch to Cage's face, causing Cage to be dazed, then did an uppercut. TJ immediately punched him several times, but Cage dodged one and kicked TJ repeatedly, then did a flip kick before TJ falls and punches Cage in the face hard enough for a small crater to form. 10! As TJ went to finish off Cage, Cage quickly did a shadow ball on TJ, hitting him in the face. Cage then dashed backwards before charging up a shadow kick, going straight towards TJ, who did a tremor punch to send Cage into the air, then did a vortex uppercut to send him further flying. As Cage fell towards the ground, TJ kneed him in the back, then did a knockout blow, causing Cage to collapse to the ground. K.O!!! TJ then walked off with a smile. This Melee's Winner is... TJ landed on the podium with a championship belt before raising it in the air. NO ONE MESSES WITH THE CHAMP! He yelled. TJ COMBO! Category:Theultimatelifeform Category:Theultimatelifeform Season 6 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:West only themed One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Killer Instinct VS Mortal Kombat' themed One Minute Melees Category:2017